Bade and Boo
by HecateA
Summary: In which Lena worries herself sick about her son. Oneshot.


**Happy Beautiful Creatures is out in theaters day! Also Valentine's day, but you know: priorities. Here's a oneshot that I made fluffy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beautiful Creatures, its characters and am not associated in any way with the real, wonderful women who write this.**

**Dedicated to: Wierdo4 for bugging me to death on Tumblr until I read the book and laughing at my pain as I stumbled through the books and heartbreak.**

* * *

**Bade and Boo**

* * *

Lena dropped her bag next to the door.

_Ethan? _She kelted. She barely talked at this hour anymore, lest she wake the baby up.

_Coming down, _he replied. A few seconds later she heard the second story and staircase floorboards creek in turn. They seemed to be alone in Ravenwood Manor for the night, the other being in the Lunae Libri.

Ethan appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Hey," he said smiling at her. She smiled back but he didn't buy it as his face faltered. She let him scoop her up in his arms and kiss her hair.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," she said meekly.

_Lena, seriously._

_Nothing's wrong, Ethan. Just tired._

_Do you want to stay home tomorrow?_

_I'm tired of staying home._

_Okay, okay- don't get mad. It was just a suggestion._

Lena's eyes welled up with tears and she tried to hide them from Ethan once more.

_L…_

She tried not to sob. "I'm sorry Ethan; I just had the day from hell."

"Uh oh," Ethan said. "What went wrong?"

"I just couldn't focus on work so I didn't get anything done and then tried to stay late but that didn't help any…"

"Why couldn't you focus? You love your job," Ethan said.

"I do," Lena said. "I just… I couldn't help but worry."

"About what?" He asked. He knew her well enough to guess.

_Isaiah? _

Just the name brought a smile to Lena's lips. Isaiah John Wate, born December 31st on a night that was so cold your coat would need a coat and everyone in Gatlin had been sure it would snow. He was ten months old now, much bigger than a regular baby and overdue- like he'd decided he wanted to be born on a day that would make a statement and had stuck it out. He had dark hair and his eyes were Caster green although he'd been born with what Lena called Ethan-brown.

Lena didn't answer to Ethan, and he knew he was right.

"Hey, Macon was babysitting, and Liv and John were just in the tunnels. Nothing could've happened to Isaiah if there was something in the universe that could go wrong."

"Don't talk like that, lots of things could." Lena choked. "Abraham is gone but there are still plenty of Incubuses out there who don't like Macon, Leah and Link. There are plenty of Dark Casters out there who don't like the Duchannes or the Ravenwoods, some of which aren't as far from Gatlin as we've always liked them to be- and most of them _hate _me because of what I did to The Order of Things. House is very moody about little kids because they're messy…"

"Lena, Lena." Ethan said taking her shoulders.

He took her hand and let her kick off her shoes before bringing her upstairs. He was taking her to the baby room, where the nightlights Macon had made –in the form of Isaiah Wate's very own galaxy tacked onto the ceiling, completed with changing stars- were lighting everything up dimly. Ethan steered Lena inside the room and pointed not to the crib where their baby slept, but to the back wall. Lena walked in to get a better look. Two huge shapes looked like shadows that had come to life. Lena held out her hand and it lit up to give her a better look.

At first all she saw was Boo Radley, the big old mongrel, and Bade the giant, vicious wildcat curled up together, on a baby blanket. Leah's cat and Macon's dog rarely got along if the damage the backyard and House had more than once suffered meant anything. But there they were.

Then she noticed why. Isaiah was sleeping on the blanket. Bade and Boo were just providing warmth and shelter and from the looks on their face, protection. Bade snarled until the big cat recognised Lena.

"Oh god," Lena whispered.

Ethan kissed her cheek. "We're not alone, watching Isaiah. We have a whole lot of willing people who have our backs. _You're _not alone, you don't have to always be by his side. I'm here too, L."

Boo barked softly, and Isaiah started to stir.

"And so are Bade and Boo, apparently." Ethan said kneeling down to pick up Isaiah.


End file.
